The Lost Were Found
by Bea1224
Summary: Set in New Moon, Edward leaves Bella. Victoria comes back for Bella and changes her. The Cullens find Bella while she is burning. When Bella wakes up, She doesn't remember anything. How will this end?
1. Chapter 1  Victoria Visits

**_Summary:_** Set in New Moon, Edward leaves Bella. Victoria comes back for Bella and changes her. The Cullens find Bella while she is burning. When Bella wakes up, She doesn't remember anything. What will happen?

**The Lost Get Found**

Chapter 1 - Victoria visits

**Bella's Point of View**

It's been three months since _he_ left. I was upstairs in my room finishing up my homework so that I could already prepare Charlie's dinner when I heard something in my window.

Before I could even look to see what was making the sound, I came face to face with Victoria. "Victoria?" I asked. My voice was shaking. "Why, hello Bella dear. It's nice to see you again." She had an evil grin on her face.

Her hair looked like it was on fire and her eyes were blood red. I knew this was going to be the end. Victoria had come to take revenge. Why postpone it? "I know what you're here for. Just get it over with."

I was glad Charlie was staying over at Billy's this weekend to watch the game. At least he was going to be safe. "My dear, who said anything about killing you?" Victoria laughed. "Then what _are_ you going to do with me?" "I'm going to do something much worse than that." Before I could process what she just said, I felt like I was being burned alive. Victoria had bit me.

I bit my lip so that I could hold back my screams or else the neighbors would've heard me. I could hear Victoria laughing but I was starting to slip away. My eyes couldn't stay open. Blackness was taking over my vision.

Then, I felt like I was flying. I felt my body being dropped somewhere wet and cold. But that was all I could remember. Then the real burning started.

**Alice's Point of View**

Edward has been staying away from the family for the past few months already. Every time Emmett and Jasper try to catch him, he just escapes. There is no way we can ever sneak up on him. The family hasn't been the same ever since we left Forks.

We were missing two members of our family. I knew that Edward left to protect Bella, but they're soul mates! You can't just leave like that. You were destined together. All Edward kept saying was "It was for the best. Don't even look after her future , 've done enough damage".

I tried my best to fight the urge to just take a look at what Bella's going through right now but I knew it would upset Edward, so I had to resist the temptation. We were currently visiting Carmen and Eleazar here in Denali.

Jasper and Emmett were out in the backyard wrestling, Esme and Carmen were talking about redecorating the garden, Rosalie was in the garage helping Irina with her car and Carlisle was in the hospital, working. I was shopping online when a vision took over.

_Bella was in her room doing her homework when Victoria enters her room. Oh God. No. I knew we should've stayed. Bella looked terrible. She looked like she hasn't slept in weeks. Wait. Bella wants to get this over with? Has she become suicidal? She's just like Edward. OH MY GOD. Victoria bit her! Holy crap! Victoria was dumping Bella's body in a nearby river in the forest. Then, the vision ended._

"Alice? Alice! What did you see?" Jasper was shaking my shoulders. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Esme, Rosalie and Emmett soon appeared in the room. "Bella." That's all I could make my mouth say at the moment.

"What about her? You know you're not supposed to look into her future. " Jasper reminded me. "No Jasper! We have to go now! Victoria came back for her and she bit her and she dumped her body somewhere in a river! We have to go get her!" Everyone in the room looked shocked. I was the first one to break the silence. "Come on we have to go now!" "We have to go tell Carlisle!" Esme said.

"I and Jasper will go after her tonight, you and Carlisle can follow us tomorrow morning. We have to help her." I said, panicking. "Wait, I'm coming with you. I've missed my little sister." Emmett said. Rosalie remained silent. "Okay, but we have to go now!" I rushed into the garage and got in my Porsche with Jasper beside me and Emmett and Rosalie got in the back. "You're coming too, Rose?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah, I have to apologize for being so rude to her before. I owe it to her." Rosalie looked like she was about to cry. "Call us when you get there!" Esme shouter as we sped through the driveway. "Okay. Go get Carlisle to come follow us!" I shouted as we were already out on the road. "What about Edward?" Jasper asked. Shit. I forgot about him. I pulled out my phone immediately. I dialed Edward's number.

It took a while before he finally answered. "What, Alice?" He asked. "Edward! It's Bella!" "What? I told you to stop searching for her future." Edward said, he was obviously upset. "It just came to me, Edward! It doesn't matter, look. Victoria came after her.

Now she's burning somewhere in a river. We have to go get her" The other line was silent for a couple of seconds. "I'll meet you in Forks." Then the line went dead. "So, where is Bella now?" Emmett asked. I closed my eyes and concentrated.

_Bella was lying there on the river. She was a mess. She was covered in mud and leaves. She was not moving or anything but she was breathing. The transformation is still happening._

_"_She's still there. Lying there, she almost looks dead but I saw her breathing. She's probably still burning." I answered him. Everyone was silent for a while. I continued to look at her future but she was still the same. She didn't move at all, but she was breathing. I made it to her house in 10 hours. We quickly got off. Victoria's scent still lingered in the air. Charlie wasn't home, so we just ran into the forest, following Bella's scent.

Then we found her. She was in a nearby river. Her body was floating. She wasn't moving at all. We quickly rushed to her side. "Oh my God. We should bring her to the house!" Rosalie said. Which surprised me, she never really did like Bella. "Okay." I carried Bella's dripping body onto a patch of soft grass. "I'll run Bella to the house. You guys follow. " I said. They all nodded. I got Bella's body again and ran as fast as I could to the house.

While I was running, she started to dry up. At least I could lay her on the couch, now. I got to the house. I opened the door and ran to the couch. I then placed Bella on the couch. I got some towels from the bathroom upstairs and dried her up.

I went to my room and looked for some old clothes I could put on Bella. As soon as I got them. I got Bella and put on some new clothes on her. She looked so peaceful. How can someone feel that peaceful when they are burning? Just when I was about to call Jasper, They entered the room. "Is she okay?" Emmett asked. "She looks peaceful, but I'm pretty sure that she's burning. Her heartbeat is really fast."

"How can someone feel so peaceful when they are burning?"Rosalie asked. "I was wondering the same thing." I answered. "Maybe we should wait for Esme, Carlisle and Edward to get here before we actually do anything." "So what now?" Emmett asked. "We wait for the transformation to finish. I can smell a lot of venom in her system. It shouldn't be too long now." Everyone was silent for a moment.

"How could I have missed this. I could've prevented this from happening." I felt so frustrated. Jasper wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. "It's not your fault, darling. Victoria probably made a snap decision." I sighed. "I hope Bella's going to be okay, though." I looked at her limp body on the couch. I missed her. "This is all my fault. If I had been in control..." Jasper started.

"Stop."I put my finger on his lips before he could say anything else. "This isn't your fault. It doesn't matter anyway, what' s done is done. All we can do now is hope that Bella turns out okay."I said. Everyone else looked at Bella. I was pretty sure they were hoping for the same thing. For once, I didn't know what was going to happen next.

**Edward's Point of View**

I was rushing to the airport. I didn't even bother taking the car. I was running faster than I have ever ran before. My angel was in danger and I wasn't there for her. All I wanted for her was to have a normal and human life.

Instead, I endangered her life even more. I can't believe I let this happen. I was tracking Victoria. I lost her in South America. I can't believe I let her get away. The thought of my Bella never blushing scarlet again, her heart never beating again, the thought of her being icy cold and pale killed me. This is all my fault. If I had just stayed there with her, I could've prevented all of this from happening. I gave the cashier my credit card. _Oohlala. Handsome AND rich. Hmm._ The thoughts of the cashier was irritating me.

"Here you go. One ticket to Seattle." I got the ticket and left. I didn't have any luggage with me. All of the people were staring at me wondering why I didn't carry any luggage with me. I didn't really care. All I cared about right now was being there for Bella and holding her back in my arms. _Why, hello there._ The flight attendant brought me out of my thoughts. "Can I have your ticket, sir?" I gave her my ticket.

She stamped on it and I got on the plane. I sat on the far back. It was going to be a long flight from Rio to Seattle. All I could think of right now was my sweet angel suffering. I had to get to her. I was practically cursing myself for ever leaving her behind. For lying to her. She must really hate me. I wouldn't blame her. Angels like her should never love monsters like me. I closed my eyes for a minute. This was going to be a long plane ride.


	2. Chapter 2  Waking Up

Chapter 2 - Peace

**Bella's Point of View**

I was in a meadow. It was filled with flowers of all colors. There were roses, daisies, freesias as far as the eye could see. I just walked around the meadow.

Not sure if I was dreaming or not. I don't remember anything. All I know is that I am completely happy at the moment. I kept walking until I reached a trail. It lead to a cliff. I climbed up and when I got to the top, I could see the sun setting.

It was twilight already. I sighed in contentment. I looked down to see that the ocean was just below me. The water looked so inviting. Without even thinking, I took off my shoes and jumped. It was only now that I noticed that I was wearing a beautiful blue dress.

I hit the water. I felt so alive. I just let the current carry me for a while, then I noticed that the water was getting warmer. I let it be, it was relaxing in a way.

The water continued on getting warmer and warmer... but I didn't mind. I found it peaceful and relaxing. I just lay there, peaceful.

**Edward's Point of View**

I just arrived in Seattle. I just ran and ran until I reached our house. Alice was waiting for me in the front porch. With a pained look on her face. _Bella's inside. I don't know what's going on with her. Carlisle told us to wait for the transformation to be complete. _

_He said that it wouldn't take too long now._ I nodded. I ran inside the room. Rosalie and Emmett were watching the news on the TV. Carlisle was in his study. Jasper was reading a book in his room. He couldn't handle all the emotions in the living room at the moment.

Esme was fixing the flowers in the vase. Everyone looked at me as I came through the doors. _You idiot. You shouldn't have left her. _Rosalie's thoughts sent a jab of pain through my chest. I already knew that. She didn't have to remind me. Everyone just stared at me. Carlisle came out of his study. "Edward." He said. But before I let him continue, I rushed to Bella's side.

She looked so lifeless, yet so peaceful in a way. "What happened to her?" I asked. "I had a vision of her being bitten by Victoria. She just dumped Bella's body in a nearby river. We came back to Forks to take care of her, then we brought her here."

I brushed away a strand of hair that was on her face. _Edward, I'm scared. I can't see her future anymore._ That caught my attention "You can't?"

She just nodded sadly. "I can't feel any emotion from her at all." Jasper said. That surprised me. She was immune to my gift but jasper's and Alice's worked fine on her. Then, I heard her heartbeat stop. She started to move. Her arm twitched and her head moved a little. We all just stared at her for a moment. Then, she opened her eyes. They were scarlet.

**Bella's Point of View**

I was still floating in the ocean when I noticed that the water started to turn icy cold. I swam to the shore because I was already shivering.

When I got there, I sat down and closed my eyes. Then I realized, I couldn't hear my heartbeat anymore. After swimming from the ocean to the shore, I should've been panting and my heartbeat should've been beating very fast. I immediately opened my eyes.

Only to see that I wasn't in the beach anymore. I was in a large white house and seven odd-looking people were staring at me. I sat up. They just stared at me in shock. Then, a little short girl with black spiky hair just hugged me out of nowhere. "Bella!"she squealed. Bella? Who's Bella? "Huh?" I said. I was surprised at the sound of my voice.

It's like I have never heard of it before. "Bella? It's me, Alice!" Alice? Who was she? "What? Who are you?" I was looking at all of them now. Alice loosened her hold on me. "Don't you remember me?" The girl named Alice, said. She looked hurt. "I wish I could say I did but that would be lying." I said. They all exchanged an odd glance. "Where am I?" I asked.

A blond man who looked like a movie star stepped forward. "Bella, you're in our house. I'm Carlisle. Tell me, what do you remember?" he asked. "Um. I remember swimming in the ocean. Then, the water started to get hot. Then, I swam back to shore.

That's when I realized I didn't have a heart beat anymore." I said. I was still confused as to why my heart stopped beating. Even now, as I placed my hand over my chest, I felt nothing.

Then, as I started looking around the room, I saw a broken piano. It had a huge hole in the middle of it. Then, something suddenly came to me. I had a vision of a blond haired man. He was about to run towards something when someone shouted at him "NO!" the voice roared.

Then, everything went black. I hadn't realized my eyes were closed. I opened them. Jasper. I don't know who he was but something about the piano reminded me of him. Who was he? "Jasper." I mumbled under my breath. Everyone in the room looked at a man in the middle of the group who had blond hair and was really tall. He was the man in my vision.

That's when I noticed that he had so many scars around his body that were shaped like bite marks. I shuddered. "Bella?" The man asked. "Who's Bella?" I asked.

Who is this Bella they keep talking about? "My name is Japer. Your name is Bella." Oh. So how come I remember him but not everyone else? "How did you know my name?" Jasper asked. " I was staring at that piano over there." I pointed to where the broken piano was laying. "and then I had a vision of you, sort of. "

The others looked confused. "What happened to that piano anyway?" I asked, wondering why they would've destroyed such a beautiful instrument.

A tall bronze-haired boy stepped forward. He looked almost like an angel. He had messy hair and his eyes were black. He had purple bruises under his eyes, but other than that, he was absolutely perfect. "Bella, don't you remember me?" He asked.

"No. Should I?" He looked like he was in so much pain that I just felt the urge to go comfort him. I couldn't though, cause that would be weird. He's a total stranger. In fact everyone here is a total stranger, except for Jasper.

That's all I know, though. His name. Somehow, he reminds me of a cowboy. I don't know why. I shouldn't even be here. But then again, I don't know where I _should_ be. "What happened to me?" I asked. They all looked at each other.

Then, Jasper came up front. He said "You were bitten by a vampire, we found you in a river. We took you here and took care of you. You're a vampire, now." I was shocked. No, more than shocked. I was stunned. _What? Vampires don't even exist. _Oh God. I'm dreaming. Yeah. That must be it. I just burst out laughing when I heard about that. But then, I realized that everyone in the room looked dead serious.

Oh crap. I'm not dreaming. I tried pinching myself. Nope. Didn't work. It hurt though. I looked at the window. It was dark outside. "What time is it?" I suddenly asked. "It's eight o' clock." A girl who had caramel brown hair said. She looked like Snow White. "Thanks." I mumbled.

I finally stood up. Everyone was still staring at me, though. I was looking around the house. I saw a picture of a bunch of people. They were the same people in the living room. "Are you guys like, a family?" I asked. I didn't mean to pry.

A huge guy stepped up front. He had dark curly hair. He looked like a serious body-builder. "Yeah, we are. You were a part of this family." He said. He was smiling. He reminded me of a giant teddy bear. A giant muscular teddy bear. Hmm. Then, I realized.

It was past seven. I should be hungry. I haven't eaten dinner yet. But, as I thought of food, I suddenly felt sick. "Why am I not hungry?" I asked.

The muscular teddy laughed. "You're a vampire. duh." he said. It was my turn to giggle. I can't believe that they expect me to believe I'm a vampire. Please. I don't even have fangs. Wait. Do I? I quickly felt my teeth. I started to panic. They felt normal.

Jasper and the teddy bear laughed. They probably knew what I was doing. "ha-ha. Whatever. I can't be a vampire. Seriously, they don't exist." I said.

The teddy bear looked at me seriously and said "Want proof?" I nodded. He walked to the piano and carried it with one hand without any effort.

I just stood there looking like a total idiot with my mouth wide open. It took me a while to remind myself I should close it. Teddy bear guy laughed. "Whoa. What's your name, anyway?" I asked him. "Emmett." He answered. He looked a little hurt that I didn't remember.

"I'm really sorry, but I don't remember anything. Except for his name". I pointed to Jasper. Everyone in the room looked at him. I started feeling bored so I walked around the house a little more. I saw my outfit for the first time in a mirror that I passed by.

I was wearing a blue satin dress. It looked pretty on me, but dresses and stilettos aren't really my thing. How did I get these clothes, then?

That's when I saw my face for the first time. I had red eyes. I had long brown hair that reached up to my waist. I suddenly remembered everything about me.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan but I told people to call me Bella. I used to study in Forks High School. My dad's name was Charlie and my mom's name was Renee and she had a boyfriend named Phil. They lived in Florida.

I remembered how my bedroom looked like. I remembered this old truck that I used to drive. Then, I remembered a little more. I remembered having a best friend named Alice, she used to give me makeovers and dress me up all the time. She looked just like the little pixie that was in the living room. Oh my God. She's my best friend.

I quickly turned my head around to stare at the little pixie. "Alice?" I asked. She smiled at me. She ran to me to hug me. I hugged her back. "Bella!" she said. I smiled. But then, I felt confused again. That's all I could remember. Alice.

She was my best friend. She loved to give me makeovers. She was Jasper's girlfriend. That's it. I don't know anyone else. "Who are they?" I asked. I was looking at the group of people standing in front of us. "Bella, they're my family. They're yours too.

But I don't think you remember it yet." She added, sadly. I frowned. "Why can't I remember anything else? All I know is my name, my parents' name and that I used to go to school in Forks High. Oh yeah, and I used to have a truck that was old and rusty."

Carlisle stepped forward "Maybe this will help you remember. This is my wife, Esme." Snow White stepped forward. "Hi." I said. I gave her a small smile. She returned it right away. "this is my daughter, Rosalie." There was a blond girl who looked like a supermodel. I never noticed her until now. She gave me a small smile. I smiled back. "and this... this is our son, Edward."

The gorgeous boy stepped forward. "You already know Emmett, Alice and Jasper" Carlisle said. I felt a sudden strange pull towards him. I felt like I knew him. From somewhere, but where?" I think I know you."I said looking at the one named Edward. "You do?" He asked, looking hopeful. Oh God I wish I hadn't said that. I don't remember anything about him.

"I think so. I feel a sudden strange pull towards you." Oh God. I can't believe I Just said that. What was I thinking, telling a total stranger that I feel a magnetic pull towards them?

He'll probably think I'm a psycho or something. He shocked me , though. He smiled. "I used to be your boyfriend." He suddenly said. I felt my jaw drop from the sudden news. What? I had a boyfriend? And a gorgeous one at that. "I had a boyfriend?" I asked, perplexed. "Yes." He answered. He looked like he was hurting. I wish I knew him. Then, I could've comforted him... I tried staring at him for a long time. Nope. Nothing. I couldn't get anything. I felt so frustrated.

I groaned. I fell onto the couch. "Why can't I remember anything?" I said. "Maybe, you hit your head when you were dumped in the river." Alice suggested. I stood up quickly. I was shocked. How is it possible that I could I move that fast? "Whoa. How did I do that?" I asked. "You're a vampire! Just believe me already." Emmett said. He sounded exasperated.

I just stuck my tongue at him. He laughed. Then I remembered what I was about to ask Alice. "Wait, you said that I was dumped in a river? What, was I like, murdered or something?" I asked. Alice looked at Edward. Edward nodded. I wondered what that was about. "Another vampire bit you, Bella. her name was Victoria. She came into your room. She wanted revenge... so she bit you and dumped you on a river. That's how we found you." I processed that for a moment.

"Wait. Why does she want revenge? What did I ever do to her?" I asked, curious. "A couple of months back, she and her mate, James went here. James wanted to kill you... so Edward killed him. Victoria has wanted revenge ever since." I was still confused. "So why was she trying to kill me?" I asked. Alice looked at Edward again. He nodded again. What were they doing? "Why do you keep looking at him?" I asked. "Oh. Edward can read minds and I can see the future. Jasper here can manipulate emotions." she said.

I was shocked. Who knew powers like that even existed. "What? So, Edward can read your mind?" I asked. She nodded. "Can you hear mine?" I asked Edward. He looked at me, and his eyes burned with some unknown emotion. It felt so intense that I had to look away. "No, I can't. I was never able to hear yours since you were human." he said.

I looked at him with curious eyes. "Why not?" I asked. "We think it's some sort of power that manifested even when you were still human. We think you're some sort of shield." Edward answered. "Oh." was all I could say. "Can you see my future?" I asked Alice. " I used to, Jasper could also manipulate your emotions when you were human but now, I can't and Jasper can't feel you anymore." she said. "I thought it was Edward whose powers didn't work on me?"I asked.

"Yeah, we thought so too. Apparently, while you were being transformed, your power grew stronger. Now it seems that you can block all supernatural abilities from yourself." Carlisle answered. I thought about that for a second. After a while, I remembered something else that I was supposed to ask. "So, if you said that Edward killed James, then why is Victoria after me?" I asked again.

"Because you are Edward's mate. Victoria thought that it would make things even. A mate for a mate." Alice said quietly. What? Are you serious? He's my _mate?_ Like, as in soul mate? Oh God. So that was why I felt a sudden strange pull towards Edward. That still didn't answer my questions, though. If we were like, soul mates, then why couldn't I remember him? I was silent for a minute. The whole seemed so quiet, it was eerie.

"This is a lot to process." I finally said after who knows how long. I sat down on the couch again. Alice sat beside me and put her arm around me. Jasper suddenly shifted uncomfortably in front of us. "What?" I asked. "He's just nervous because you're a newborn and newborns are usually bloodthirsty and uncontrollable." Alice answered me for him. "Oh. So what am I supposed to do?" I asked.

"Well, for starters, you could hunt. Just to quench your thirst." Alice said. I looked at her. She looked serious. "Me?Hunt? Hunt what? What am I supposed to do, hunt for animals and drink their blood? I scoffed. I looked around the room to see that they were serious again. "Oh. You're serious. Okay then." How the hell was I supposed to do this? I started to panic.

"Edward can accompany you. That'll give you some time to catch up." Alice smiled brightly at me. It freaked me out. It was like she was planning on something. I looked at her suspiciously but she just stood up and led the others to the other room. "See you guys later!" She waved good bye. It was really awkward at first. Then, Edward broke the silence "Come on. We should get going." He said, taking my arm. It sent an electric current throughout my body.

My arm jerked away from his touch. It was a reflex reaction, but he looked hurt. "Sorry." He mumbled. He put his hands in his pockets. He nodded to the forest. "Are we going to take a car or something?" I asked. he smiled. "No, we're gonna run." I looked at him. Seriously? Run? I would be totally exhausted by the time we got home, but for some reason... I trusted him. So, I just nodded. Before I knew it, I was running. I felt like I was flying. Then, a vision took place. We were in a clearing. I was with the same people I was with in the living room a while ago, only now they wore baseball caps and matching uniforms. There were three other people on the other side of the clearing. One had dark hair and olive-toned skin. Laurent. Then, another vision took over. I was in a field.

The guy named Laurent was there. He looked like he was about to kill me. I was right. He was about to kill me when a bunch of wolves grabbed him by the throat and dragged him into the forest. He mentioned someone's name... Victoria. That was the girl who had bright orange hair in the clearing. She was the one Alice was talking about. She was the one who bit me. I remember now. She dumped my body in a river... she wanted to avenger her mate... her mate was James. Just like Alice said. Then, another vision took over. James and I were in a room, it looked like a ballet studio I used to go to when I was a kid.

He looked so vicious. He was holding a video camera in his hand. He started breaking my leg, then he threw me across the room. I was surrounded in a pool of blood. Then, I felt something burning in my hand. It felt like I was being burned alive. He bit me. Then, something broke through the windows, I couldn't see it very clearly but it looked like a person. He was fighting of James. Then, everything went black.

I felt arms shaking my shoulders. I opened my eyes. Edward was shaking me repeatedly. "Bella?Bella! Are you okay?" he asked. I stood up. "Yeah, I just blacked out. I remember now who was James and Victoria. I also remember someone named Laurent." I said. "Yeah, Laurent was a part of Victoria and James' coven. He's gone now." he said. "Yeah. A bunch of wolves dragged him into the forest." I said. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. "Bella? What else do you remember?" he sounded hopeful.

"All I remember is that you and your family were in this clearing playing baseball. Then they came. Then I saw James and me in a ballet studio. He bit me." I quickly looked at my arm and found something that looked like a bite mark. I gasped. So it was true, vampires are real. I should have believed Emmett a while ago. i was a vampire. "Anything else?" Edward asked. I started to think. "Oh yeah, then a person.. I don't know what it was but it came through a window and killed James, then everything went black." Edward was silent for a moment. "Edward?" I asked. "Edward, what's wrong?" I wanted so badly to comfort him. I just didn't know how I would be able to do that.


	3. Chapter 3 Forgotten

**Chapter 3 - Forgotten**

**Edward's Point of View**

I had Bella, again.. but she doesn't remember me. She looked stunning. She always did. The transformation did nothing but made it even more prominent in her features. I wish I could tell her how sorry I am, how horrible I feel for lying to her.

I wanted so much to hold her back in my arms. If only she remembered me. It still confused us all when we realized that Bella remembered nothing of us. She only remembers Alice and Jasper. They were also quite confused as to why she only remembers them.

Carlisle was wondering why Bella doesn't remember anything about vampires and werewolves, but she remembers who Alice and Jasper are. Esme was just glad to have her other daughter back. Rosalie felt guilty for mistreating her before. She found this as an opportunity to have a fresh start with her. _A fresh start. _She wouldn't remember anything about me, about us. I just got my angel back and she doesn't even know my name. She wouldn't even believe us when we told her she was a vampire.

It took some time for her to finally accept it. I wish I could've been there for Bella, if only I were there to protect her, to be by her side, none of this would've happened. I would've killed Victoria when she came for Bella, I could've kept her safe. The fact that she lost her memory is still a mystery, though. _Maybe she hit her head when Victoria left her in the river. _Carlisle thought. He was already in his study. Everyone else was out of the room, except for me and Bella. Alice hoped it would help her remember me. I hoped so too. We were just standing there. The silence was very disturbing. I finally spoke up. "Come one. We should get going."I said.

I absentmindedly took her arm. Her arm jerked away from mine. When I realized what I just did, I quickly let go. I felt an electric current run through my body when we touched. I felt hurt and rejected at first, but then understanding washed over me as I remembered that she doesn't know me. _anymore._ "Sorry." I said.

I put my hands in my pockets from that moment on to prevent me from making more mistakes again. I nodded to the forest. "Are we going to take a car or something?" she asked. She was still the same Bella we all knew. Always curious. I smiled. "No, we're gonna run." I said matter-of-factly. She looked at me as if I were speaking some sort of alien language. Eventually, she nodded. At least she still somehow trusted me. I started running. I slowed down a little for her. She looked so happy.

Then, after a couple of seconds, she stopped. Her eyes closed and she fell to the ground. I turned around and knelt by her side. I started shaking her, but she wouldn't respond. She was so still. "Bella?" I asked, panic taking over. I tried again. "Bella?" She opened her eyes. "Bella? Bella! Are you okay?" I asked. She began standing up so I helped her.

"Yeah, I just blacked out. I remember now who was James and Victoria. I also remember someone named Laurent." she suddenly said. "Yeah, Laurent was a part of Victoria and James' coven. He's gone now." I said, still confused. "Yeah. A bunch of wolves dragged him into the forest." She said. How does she remember all this but not remember me?

I was hoping she would remember me someday. "Bella, what else do you remember?" I had to try to ask her. I had to know if she remembered _anything_ about us. "All I remember is that you and your family were in this clearing playing baseball. Then they came. Then I saw James and me in a ballet studio. He bit me."

She looked at her arm. She gasped when she saw James' bite mark on it. "Anything else?" I asked. I sounded so desperate, but I didn't care. I couldn't bare the thought of me having to lose Bella forever. She was quiet for a while. "Oh yeah, then a person.. I don't know what it was but it came through a window and killed James, then everything went black." I fell silent. She didn't even remember the times I saved her life. "Edward?" she asked. "Edward, what's wrong?"

I just shook my head. I didn't want to pressure her into remembering anything, after all I've put her through. "Nothing, let's go. You should really hunt." I said as I noticed the shadows under her eyes. We started running again. She was almost as fast me. We were running side by side. She looked stunning. We stopped in the middle of a clearing. "Now, take a deep breath. What do you smell?" I asked her.

She closed her eyes, then she took a deep breath. She opened them again. "I smell blood. and I can hear a bunch of heartbeats coming from there." She pointed to the other side of the clearing, there was a river and a herd of deer were drinking from it. "Yes, now all you have to do is let your instincts take over. I'll be over there if you need me." I pointed to the other side of the clearing.

"Okay." With that, she sped off towards the river. I sighed. I miss my Bella. I ran towards the other side. I spotted a mountain lion just over the mountains. I ran as fast as I could. I spotted him and then I fell into a crouch. I killed the lion easily and drained it from its blood. I ran back to the clearing where I left Bella. I saw her sitting on a rock, looking thoughtful.

"Are you done?" I asked. Her clothes were clean and she didn't smell like blood. "I don't want to drink blood." She looked disgusted. "What? What do you mean you don't want to drink blood? You should be thirsty." I said. "The smell is revolting." She said. "Can we go home now?" She asked. That sort of makes sense, as a human, Bella couldn't stand the smell of blood. Maybe we should ask Carlisle about this first. "Okay, but you'll have to hunt sooner or later." I said.

"Okay." she sighed. We began taking off into the forest. We finally reached the house. We went into the living room. Everyone was watching TV. "Carlisle? Can I talk to you about something?" _What about?_ He thought. "It's about Bella." I said. "What about me?" she asked, confused. "You can't stand the smell of blood and that's not normal for a vampire. "Oh." was all she said. Everyone else in the room looked shocked. "What do you mean you can't stand the smell of blood?" Emmett asked. "I don't know. The smell of it just grosses me out." She shrugged.

"Whoa. Weird." Emmett said. _This is weird. Even for Bella. _Bella just stuck her tongue at him. Emmett just laughed. "Aren't you thirsty at all?" Carlisle asked. "A little, I think. I'm not sure, though."She answered. "Bella, love, you should really hunt." I told her. Oh God. I hadn't realized what I just called her. She stared at me in shock. A few seconds passed. "I know we used to be together before, Edward." she said my name as if it were a stranger's name.

"But, I don't remember anything from that time. I don't think we can ever be together if I don't even remember who you are." she said. She looked like she would have cried if she could. I felt my silent and dormant heart break. "I'm really sorry." she said. I just stood there. I looked at her. Her eyes were filled with sadness and pity.

"I have to go now. I'm going to go try hunting now." she said, and left. We all just stood there. _Poor Edward._ Esme thought. This is all my fault. If I had just stayed with her. Now, I have to face the consequence. I've lost Bella, and I might never get her back. "This is all my fault." I said. I went to my bedroom. I pulled out my wallet from my pocket. I got the bottle cap that Bella left on the table when she first said 'yes' to me.

I just played with the bottle cap for I don't know how long. Alice knocked on my door. _Edward, can we talk?_ Alice asked. "Sure." I mumbled. _Bella's out hunting. She finally found the courage to drink blood. _Alice said. I just nodded. _She still loves you, you know. Deep down there, she still remembers you._ "How can you be so sure? You can't even see her future anymore." I said. "I may not be able to, but I'm not stupid. I know how strong your love is. She'll remember you, Edward. If she remembers me and Jasper, how can she not remember you?" she said. I sighed. I hoped so.

**Author's Note: Hope you guys enjoy :)**

**~Bea1224**


	4. Chapter 4 La Push

Chapter 4 - Memories

BPOV

Why can't I remember Edward? I remember Alice, Jasper, Victoria, James and Laurent, so why can't I remember him? I tried to remember what caused me to remember them. I just saw something that reminded me of them, then I remembered them right away, so all I had to do was look for something that reminded me of Edward. That was going to be hard. Maybe if I look in my bedroom, I'll find something.

I hoped so. I didn't want to see Edward in pain again. I sighed. I tried hunting. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I could smell something just across the mountains. I quickly ran after the scent. I opened my eyes. I could see every single detail of the trees that I passed by. I ran faster. i was on top of the mountain already.

I spotted something russet-colored. It looked like a wolf. It smelled awful. I think it saw me because it started running after me. I ran away quickly. I could feel a few more others following me. They were catching up, so I had to use all my strength to push myself to go faster. Then, I felt something pierce through my skin. It really hurt. I turned around to see that a black wolf was biting my leg. I was surrounded by at least four wolves and I could hear a few more approaching us.

I looked at them. They were huge. The black wolf let go of me and I fell to the ground. I was holding my leg. I leaned on a tree trunk so that I could see how bad the damage was. My leg had a few cracks in the side. After a few seconds, the cracks disappeared. I closed my eyes, waiting for the wolves to finish me off. For a while, everything was silent.

I opened my eyes to see that six tall Indian boys were staring at me. "Bella?" one of them asked. "How did you know my name?" I asked. "Bella, it's me. Jacob. What happened to you?" Jacob. Hmm. I don't remember anyone named Jacob. "Who's Jacob?" I asked, confused. I started trying to get up. They all backed away. "Bella, don't you remember me? Jacob Black?" Jacob asked. "Nope. Doesn't ring a are you guys doing here? It's not safe out here! There are..."

I looked around, looking for the giant wolves that surrounded me a while ago. A couple of them laughed. "What's so funny?" I asked. I raised one of my eyebrows. "We were the wolves you saw a while ago. We're werewolves." one of them said. What the hell? Werewolves? Seriously?

First, vampire. Now this? I couldn't handle this. Don't tell me wizards are real too. "What the hell?" I asked. "Come on, Bella. I'll take you back to the house." Jacob said. "What? Where?" I asked. "Down at La Push." He said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world. La Push. The place sounds familiar.

I followed them absentmindedly. One of them said "Ugh. I hate walking. Can't we phase?". "Fine." one of them said. It was only now that I noticed how tall they all are. They looked like they were about six and a half feet tall already. Then, in a blink of an eye, I giant wolf just appeared out of nowhere. I mean, seriously. They just appeared out of thin air! After a few seconds, a couple more wolves appeared, leaving me with Jacob.

"So, Bells. What happened to you?" He looked at me with concern. I had to think about that for a minute. "I was at home. Doing my homework. And Charlie wasn't home. Victoria, she was a vampire. Apparently, she hates me because Edward... he um, he killed her mate, James. So yeah, she wanted revenge. She came after me and then she bit me, dumped me in the river.

Next thing I know, I'm this." I gestured to my whole body. He just nodded as he took all of this in. "Charlie's still in La Push. He still doesn't know about what happened to you." Jacob said. It took a minute for me to process what he just said. What the hell am I going to do about Charlie? He can't see me like this. My eyes are red!

I wouldn't have to worry about him smelling appealing to me, though. I grimaced as I thought about the smell of blood again. Jacob looked at me curiously. "Can I see him?" I suddenly asked. I mean, what was the harm? Oh yeah, right. I was a vampire now. I couldn't age and stuff. So he would notice the changes. I would have to leave him eventually. I just wanted to say good bye to him before I had to leave. The thought of leaving Charlie and Renee forever made me want to cry, but as hard as I tried... nothing. Great. vampires can't even cry. Ugh.

**Author's Note: Ugh. I am so sorry I haven't been able to like, update this story in a while. I'm really busy cause I have to study for my exams. I'll add more (hopefully this weekend) :) Thanks for reading :)**

**And um, one of my friends asked me why Bella's burn was painless... well, cause Bella blacked out before she was bitten... so she was motionless. She was changing but her mind was someplace else. So, yeah. She was not aware of the pain. **

**And another question, why doesn't Bella remember Edward? Because Bella's memory is being slowly restored because she sees stuff that remind her of that certain person. And Edward left Bella in New Moon, so in the book, it said that Bella's mind shied away from anything that reminded her of Edward. (before the whole voices thingy) So, yeah. Her mind is still trying to get rid of Edward. I don't know. That's the best explanation I could come up with. I just wanted Edward to be the last person she'll remember. It makes it more dramatic :)) **


End file.
